


Jealousy is a Bitch

by justanotherwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwinchester/pseuds/justanotherwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is my first fan-fiction I've published and I wrote it for a friend at school so I don't think it's the best :/<br/>All well at least I gave it a shot...</p>
<p>Jordan loves Sam, she really does but when he starts getting close to Ruby she can't help the jealousy she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a Bitch

Jordan sat there attempting to glare over at Ruby as she talked, and flirted obviously, with Sam. She hated it when the demon was around; it made her invisible to Sam. It wasn’t right, Sam was her boyfriend but when Ruby arrived it always seemed like she was dead to him. She hated how it made her feel, it made her feel worthless and like he didn’t care. She knew that he did, he always told her how much he did care about her. Jordan couldn’t help the jealousy though as Ruby moved in closer and talked with HER boyfriend in hushed tones.   
Coughing loudly and on purpose she stood up making sure to scrap her chair as loudly as she could across the cabin’s wooden floor. When she got no response she walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his hunched over shoulders and leaned against him slightly while looking at the side of his head.  
“Would you like a beer baby?” She asked him as she smiled and blocked off Ruby from his view. He had no idea what she was doing and no matter how hard she tried to make him realize he didn’t need Ruby to get back Dean. They were meant to be a team; Bobby, Sam and Jordan trying to save Dean.  
“That’d be great.” Sam replied and gave Jordan a small smile as he pointed to a place on the map. “Alright so we know that this was where the last demon omens…” Jordan tuned out as they began up their talk about the hunt for Lilith.   
Rolling her eyes she pushed off Sam’s body and walked over to Bobby’s old fridge and opened it and grabbed out two beers and walked back over placing it roughly over the map before storming off and sitting down by Bobby’s desk where he had his face buried in some ancient book about more omens.  
Sure Jordan wanted to get Dean back but she didn’t understand why they hadn’t given up yet, there was almost no hope now. They had tried everything the possibly could, they had even tried crossroad deals. The demons had just turned them down, she had watched Sam cry and beg and then shoot them. They just wouldn’t take them, any of them. They didn’t want anyone, they had Dean in the pit and god knows what they’re doing to him.  
She sat there and looked over at Bobby. “I know you have the big, never give up attitude on Dean but don’t you think it is time to give up.” She suggested quietly as she sipped on her beer. “You know that there is no way of getting him out of there, no one will take anything we give them.”   
Bobby looked up from the book and sighed shaking his head. “I know this Jordan but your brother aint letting up and he won’t with Ruby around. She’s messin’ with the idjit and he can’t see that Jordan. You might be able to convince him but I doubt it.” He said as he downed his glass of whiskey and stood up. “I got a hunt in Oregon; I’ll be back in a few days.” He said as he got up and walked out to his car getting in and starting up the car and driving off.  
Jordan sighed and watched him go giving him a short wave through the window. She knew that Sam wasn’t going to listen to her while Ruby was around. Sighing once again she chucked her empty bottle in the bin and walked back in looking at the two crowded over the table and map. She was so over this, it was beginning to get onto her nerves. She wanted Sam to pay attention to her and not to Ruby, Ruby wasn’t his girlfriend!  
It had been three hours since she had gotten into bed and she could hear Sam padding up the stairs. She didn’t want to see him; he was being a bag of dicks; although she didn’t mind his dick. She shook her head and glared at the wall, now wasn’t the time to get all needy and sexual about Sam. She was angry at him, he had totally ignored her and left her alone with nothing to do while Ruby and Sam worked and talked in secret. She heard the bedroom door open and then close as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep to avoid any conversation with him. Sure she had been wanting to see him and talk to him alone all day but now she just didn’t want anything to do with him. She felt the bed dip as he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him.  
“Fuck you. “ She muttered as she took his arms and pried them off her. “You wanna be a dick and I won’t even give you any attention.” She didn’t turn to face him, she knew if she did he would cave.  
“Come on Jordan, don’t be like that. Ruby and I are just working on getting Dean back from Hell.”   
“It isn’t happening Sam! You and I know it is hopeless because he had gone there and no matter what we do we can’t get him back!” She said as she turned around and looked at him with a frown as she looked at his heartbroken face. “I’m sorry Sam but you know it isn’t true, nothing we try works and Ruby is just using you as safety.”   
He nodded and looked at Jordan with watery eyes. “I know but he’s my brother and I can’t just let him go.’   
Jordan smiled and cupped his cheek with a small hand. “I know Sam; I know but now is the time to at least try. We could have a shot at a normal life, get a dog and buy a house.” She said, hope lacing her words.  
Sam looked at her with a sad smile. “I do want that Jordan but I can’t give up.”   
“You aren’t giving up Sammy, your just changing how you look. If something suspicious turns up we can look again but you deserve to have a normal life, the one you’ve always wanted.”  
Sam smiled at her and leaned in kissing her gently before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Okay.” He said as he pulled her small body against his giant one.   
Jordan smiled at him and nodded as she kissed him again before resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. ‘I love you.”   
“I love you too.” He replied as he kissed her head and closed his eyes, holding her in his arms they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
